1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for smoothing surfaces and, more particularly, is directed toward an implement for smoothing the surface of sand in a golf course sand-trap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known to golfing enthusiasts and those charged with the maintenance of golf courses, the condition of sand traps is of paramount importance in insuring an optimal playing environment. Specifically, the surface of the trap must be smooth and free from depressions and pronounced ridges. To this end, sand-traps have been provided with smoothing implements in a readily accessible location to be utilized by a player for restoring the smooth surface of the trap after hitting a shot therefrom and by maintenance personnel for creating a smooth trap surface prior to the commencement of play.
Heretofore, the smoothing implement has taken the form of a conventional garden rake, usually constructed of wood.
The use of the conventional form of rake for sand-trap smoothing has presented severe problems. The basic function of the conventional rake is to extract extraneous materials from granular mixtures. Thus, the rake carries teeth which strain or sieve larger objects from the sand. In use, the toothed section tends to create ridges in the surface of the sand which are undesirable from the standpoint of achieving a smooth surface. Moreover, the toothed section of the rake is usually manufactured separately and affixed to a handle. Both the handle and the teeth tend to break when the rake is mishandled or run over by a golf cart as frequently happens.